Lonely Mind
by afterfourteenyears
Summary: [GinSachi] He was supposed to be a samurai defending the world against villains and aliens, chilling in between and doing nothing else. Somehow, he found himself sucked into a purple rain. It made no sense at all.
1. A Hundred Days

**Author's note:** _Gintama belongs to Sorachi H. This story is unbetaed and might NOT BE THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. My tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 has the full chapters but there will be delays in uploading there. Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated._

 **Chapter 1: A Hundred Days**

They first meet at the Yorozuya house, introduced by his _friend_ , Zenzou. Zenzou the sneaky asshole ninja who had a habit of randomly showing up with job orders… or surprises. But he did recall Zenzou bringing her up several times before.

"She's a childhood friend of mine… blah blah blah… skilled ninja… blah blah blah… very poor eyesight… blah blah blah… a bit too loud for my taste… blah blah blah… and not ugly… blah blah blah… you should meet her… blah blah blah…"

Gintoki never believed a word that came out of Zenzou's mouth. A mission that was _a piece of cake_ resulted in him having a broken leg and arm. Twice, he _merely had to retrieve something_ , ended with a sword fight of one against a hundred armed and trained professional killers. Three months ago, _we're in this together_ , and Zenzou never showed up at the site. Thus, he never looked forward to this childhood friend of the ninja's.

He is at his desk, leaning on his back with feet on the table, and picking his nose when she arrives with Zenzou. His friend makes himself at home while she stands from afar and watches him silently. She doesn't strike him at all, so much for first impressions. Long, straight, purple hair, similar-colored large eyes with glasses and a small frame clad in a short-sleeved white blouse and black pants. He has no opinion of her.

Maybe she becomes interesting when she talks. He remembers Zenzou's comment of her loudness.

But she doesn't say anything, and only looks back at him from time to time. A complete opposite of how she was described.

He and Zenzou talk. She doesn't appear to be listening but instead checks her phone from time to time. She walks around and stares at the things around his house, taking interest with one of the shelves. Zenzou does not even introduce them to each other. So Gintoki mentally shrugs and ignores her.

Time passes and Zenzou leaves but she doesn't. This confuses him.

"Uh…" He begins but then his mind is blank. He has been ignoring her the whole time and he is not prepared to talk to her. What is her name even? Why did she not leave with Zenzou? Nothing is making sense to him.

"Zenzou said you can help with some things," she begins. "I can return the favor, I am skilled in more ways than one, it's no problem at all." Her tone is serious and deliberate. She extends her arm to him, handing him a piece of purple paper. "Please meet me tomorrow at five in the afternoon at this address. Come on time."

Before he could nod, she leaves in a flash.

* * *

The address turns out to be a public pool area. Out of curiosity, he arrives on time but he cannot spot her anywhere. Gintoki feels overdressed as everyone is in their swimwear.

A child, about three years, pokes him on the thigh. He raises his eyebrows at the kid.

"Here, mister." The child points towards the wash rooms and runs inside. Gintoki glances around, still no sign of her, and follows the toddler.

Inside, the child has disappeared and she is standing there, looking exactly the same as yesterday. Her arms are crossed and she is studying him with an intense look in her eyes.

"So, you came." It is all she says, as if waiting for his reply.

"What is this all about?" His own cluelessness irritates him.

"Zenzou says you can help."

He considers this. "It depends on what you need help with. Why are we even here? Couldn't you have told me yesterday at the Yorozuya?"

"No." It's all she says.

"Why not?" Impatience is progressing within him. She is being too curt with her answers. What exactly does she need from him?

"They won't suspect if we meet up here. At least, I hope so…" She trails off and her eyes are glassy, appearing lost in thought.

"Oi. OI! Who's 'they' and what in the world are you talking about? I'm kinda lost here. It's like you're having a conversation with yourself. Please introduce me to the topic at least."

She sighs. "There is a group to be feared."

"And…?"

"They are after me." It is all she says.

"Do I really need to prompt you every time to say more? I'm really getting tired of this."

"Be patient. I am choosing my words carefully. You appear to be someone who is easily swayed."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I am pondering on the possibility of you switching sides. I have to be certain. There is a big risk-"

"Hey, just tell me _specifically_ what the situation is all about. We've been here too long. Now _that_ is suspicious, don't you think?"

"You have a point. Do you think-" She hesitates. "Do you think we should have sex just to throw them off?"

"WHAT?"

"It might be necessary."

"You're absolutely crazy." Gintoki is floored when she suddenly strips down to her underwear. White, tight and revealing. He gulps for air.

She lunges at him. Within a millisecond, her arms are around his neck. "I'm scared. But I always do what is necessary." Her scent is nice. "For the record, I'm not attracted to you at all. This is simply for show." It is the most she's said to him since they met.

He grabs her waist to push her away but mistakenly looks down, seeing a wonderful view of her breasts. How come he hadn't noticed them before? "You-"

"Stop looking!"

"I wasn't!"

"Don't lie! I caught you in the act!"

"You're the one who pounced on me!"

"Quiet! This is getting us nowhere!"

"You're the one who won't quit being cryptic."

"All right. I need your help. But you have to cooperate."

"Cooperate? How?"

She looks at him in the eye. "Touch me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I did. But what do you mean by that?"

She shakes her head then grabs his hand and positions it over her breast. He is in shock. Soft, plump, and warm. He can't move.

She leans in, close, and whispers to his ear. "I'm in trouble and I need your help. My opponents, they're vicious but also competent. Four times, they have almost killed me."

Gintoki is taken aback by this information. So someone is trying to kill her. Who? In his surprise, his hand tightens its hold, making her gasp. This pleases him.

But she continues even without his verbal response. "In my possession is a powerful object that they desire. In their hands, it is deadly. By all means, it must be destroyed."

"What powerful object?"

"At this time, I will not disclose the details of it."

He experiments, squeezing a bit harder this time. "How can I help if I'm uninformed?"

She holds back a moan. "It's irrelevant for now."

"Is it?" His thumb rubs at the spot above her nipple.

"Ah! Don't push it, you bastard. I'll tell you next time. There are more pressing matters than that."

"So tell me." Gintoki is empowered by her slight reactions. He creates a rhythm of touching her.

She sighs. "Maybe later." Her voice is breathy and her thigh starts to rub against his groin. She pushes herself against his palm. This encourages him so he adds pressure with his thumb. They continue with this for a while until they both breathe heavily and noisily and he aches for more. He slips his hand under the thin piece of cloth covering her front and fondles her.

Suddenly, she stops him. "Okay, now I'll tell you what's going on."

He attempts to resume his massage but she waves him away. "You seemed like you were enjoying it." That he was certain of.

"Just listen. This is important."

* * *

A few hours later, Gintoki is standing by an ice cream booth, taking a large serving on a cone from the vendor. He licks the cold dessert, liking the strawberry flavor, and partly imagining it was Sacchan's breast. Yes, he finally got around to asking her name after all that steamy session and after they had discussed her predicament. She disclosed it to him as if it were of no importance at all. He shrugged inwardly. Maybe she wasn't big on names. She didn't even bother calling him by his own.

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about their hot, steamy encounter. Her situation sure was dangerous and he should be focusing on that but he was more than distracted with what happened between them.

He summons Zenzou for a talk.

"So, she's told you about it, eh?" The ninja is grinning. "Don't underestimate her enemies. They can be quite… deadly."

"Who are they, anyway?" He's never heard of them. Sacchan wouldn't reveal much about them either.

"Let's just say one of the deadliest group of ninjas to ever exist. I have to hand it to Sarutobi, she's one hell of a talent to have evaded them several times."

"What is this object they're after anyway?"

"She didn't tell you, eh? Well she doesn't talk to me about it either. We're all in the dark, Gintoki. Just help her with this. The soon it's done, the soon she stops pestering me with all this."

"So, you're helping her too?" He wonders if Sacchan and Zenzou have sexual relations.

"Eh. No. Not really. I can't do much for her. I don't want to get on the bad side of that group. I'll be neutral. Yeah. That's why I sent her to you."

"Fuck you. I'll kill you."

"Nah. Enjoy your time with Sarutobi," he says with a wink, "she seems to like you, based on what I've heard."

"What do you mean?"

Zenzou laughed. "Just help her." Then he left.

 **Author's end note:** _Headache mode._


	2. Pretty Face

**Author's note:** _Gintama belongs to Sorachi H. This story is unbetaed and might NOT BE THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. My tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 has the full chapters but there will be delays in uploading there. Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated._

 **Chapter 2: Pretty Face**

"Where do you keep this certain holy object?" Gintoki asks.

"That I cannot reveal. I am the only person with that knowledge, for safety purposes. In case I die, then it shall never be found. And do not call it holy. It is powerful. But not holy."

"Oookay. How are we destroying it then? And when?"

"Soon." It's all she says.

"That's it? What now?"

"Be patient. We cannot rush into things. They have to be well planned out."

"So what do we do now?"

"As I have told you before, I have researched the object's properties and several methods to destroy it. We have that covered. Right now, our main objective is to go through the rituals without the enemy interfering."

"Is that hard?"

"The rituals are very particular and this group we're up against have eyes and knives everywhere. They can jump at us anytime, attacking when we least expect it."

"You have to tell me more about them so I can be ready, don't you think?"

"Based on my evaluations, you are skilled and resilient enough. No need to bother with introductions. All I ask is that you cooperate with me."

"I can do more than cooperate," he suggests, recalling their second encounter.

"Can you?"

"I think you know." Now he has her cornered against the wall and they are staring into each other's eyes. He can now see the exact color of her eyes, which is the exact color of her hair. How… exact. She blinks but doesn't look away. Slowly, he rests his palms on her waist, feeling her tremble slightly. "Nervous?"

"Not at all."

"You seem to be."

"I said not at all."

He dives in and kisses her before their moment turns into something not-at-all. He forgets the rest of the world for a while, swimming only against her soft lips. Her scent is nice. He pulls her closer and they go on.

"You're not serious," she says, stopping only after a while.

Gintoki kisses her again but with more purpose this time. Her breasts are full in his palms and he delights himself in toying with them. She wiggles against him. "Let me touch them."

"You're already doing that."

"No, inside… under your clothes." Before she declines, he has done it.

She shrieks, "No, wait… I-"

Something clicks in his head. "First time?" But he can't stop.

"No!"

"Why are you acting like it?"

She huffs, hesitating for a second. "All right. Just keep going." She thrusts out her chest at him and urges him. "Go on."

He let out a groan and hurriedly licked her nipples, tickling them alternately, hoping his actions drove her insane just like she was doing to him. He had wanted to do this for quite some time now. This puzzled him somehow because she was plain and weird and sometimes annoying for his taste but he couldn't stop fantasizing about her body.

Gintoki was loving the manner she pulled at his hair while he teased her.

"Suck harder," she gasps, tightening her grab on him. He obliges, also insinuating himself between her legs and rubbing against her. Sacchan's writhing simply meant she was into him. "I want-" She gasps, her hips matching his own rhythm.

He is going to do it. He is going to drive her to the edge, to make her shatter. His hands reach downward to reach inside her…

Then a knife lodges itself on the wall, millimeters from both their heads.

Sacchan has pulled them both from its trajectory just in time.

* * *

"That was close. Too close. We shouldn't have done that! We let our guard down!"

Gintoki couldn't speak. Her enemies were serious. And it was true, they were watching. Something has to be done immediately.

"We should hurry with destroying it. They're close by. Before it's too late."

"Where are we going?" He follows her as they take several turns through confusing streets.

"To find Lady Otose."

"OTOSE?" As in Otose the old lady?

Sacchan takes a sprint and he keeps up. "Yes, one of the four Devas. She has the container."

"Otose? Deva? Container?" He knows he sounds stupid.

"Yes. Ah, there, the hidden brothel." She pushes at a wall but nothing happens.

Gintoki sighs. "Sacchan, that's a wall."

"I know." She appears exasperated. "It's supposed to open." She continues to push it to no avail.

"You could be wrong-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice is accompanied by the click of a gun.

Gintoki turns around to see Catherine aiming a gun at Sacchan. "Oi!"

"Gintoki, what is the meaning of this?" The cat lady demands in a low voice.

"We need to see the old lady."

"Who is she and why is she pushing at the door?"

"Door? Are you two crazy? That's a wall!"

"It's a door!" Sacchan and Catherine insist.

"Is there a different meaning to 'door' nowadays?"

"Shut up, Gintoki. You're a fool if you've gotten yourself into this." Catherine shakes her head and keeps her gun. "Why are you here?"

"He's helping me with something important," Sacchan answers. "Where is Lady Otose?"

Catherine barks with laughter. "Who do you think you are? You have no right to demand to see her."

"I must see her."

"Look, Catherine, just tell us where the old lady is-"

Catherine ignored him. "You do not possess the words of secrecy."

"WORDS OF WHAT?"

Catherine still ignored him and reached once more for her gun. "Die."

Sacchan starts speaking in a foreign language, which surprises him, but everything blows up when Catherine smiles and replies in what seems to be the same language. Then, she pushes at the wall and it opens, revealing a walkway which the three of them walk into.

"Oi, Gintoki, what have you gotten yourself into?" It is the old lady's voice, full of foreboding.

* * *

The old lady Otose drags him to a corner for a private chat.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" She speaks wearily.

"What is the big deal? I am helping her out." He gestures to Sacchan, who is intensely studying the bottles of wine on the shelves.

"The big deal is that it is extremely deadly. Meaning, ninety-nine point nine percent. And who is she? Are you sleeping with her?"

"What? No."

"Trying to, then?"

"No," he says feebly.

"I think she is too plain and too weird for your taste."

"None of your business old lady. But I am just helping her out. She is Zenzou's friend. What is this all about, anyway? Why are you part of this?"

"She didn't tell you anything?"

"Well, she did give me some information. I know it's dangerous but there's some special powerful holy object involved-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL IT HOLY!" Sacchan snaps at him from the corner.

Gintoki shrugs. "Why and how are you part of this, old lady?"

"She has the container," Sacchan explains as she walks towards them. "Lady Otose, we need that container. It has the properties fit for sealing and eventually destroying that item."

Otose puffs a cigarette. "And why should I give it to you?"

"Because I know you also want to end its existence."

"How sure are you that I don't want it for myself? It does hold unbelievable power."

Sacchan's eyes narrowed. "I am sure because it is the same item which endangered the life of the man you loved."

Otose sucks in air and begins a coughing fit. Her eyes are wide. "You-"

"I know everything that I need to know."

 **Author's end note:** _Sleepy mode._


	3. Hundred Lies

**Chapter 3: Hundred Lies**

 _ **Author's note:** Gintama belongs to Sorachi H. This story is unbetaed and might NOT BE THE FULL VERSION due to site restrictions. My tumblr / wordpress / livejournal / AO3 has the full chapters but there will be delays in uploading there. Reviews are greatly encouraged and appreciated. Holy shit, I think I have forgotten where I was headed with this story. My fault for not creating an outline. Sheesh. So yeah, I'm kinda making this up as I go along._

Gintoki stands approximately twenty feet from where Sacchan, Catherine and Otose are discussing something heatedly. He cannot hear anything but he can very well tell that they are arguing.

Sometimes, they sneak glances at him. Sacchan especially shoots him suspicious glares from time to time. So what? He regroups his thoughts instead and focuses on her outward appearance. Just hours ago they were almost making love before they were rudely interrupted by a knife.

Her hands are on her hips as she talks spiritedly and Gintoki watches her jut out her generous chest. Her miniscule waist emphasized the curves of her body. He takes a deep breath as his thoughts delve into naughty territory.

His eyes follow as she flips a few strands of hair from her face. Pretty isn't what he would describe her to be. She was appealing though and his first impression of her was slowing dissolving.

"I am simply doing her a favor," he mutters to himself.

"What does Gintoki know?" He hears his name from their side.

"Gintoki knows nothing," he says to them, drawing their attention.

Sacchan speaks up, "He might prove to be useful. I'll keep him around."

"HE needs to be clued-up by you girls."

"We just need to destroy it and be rid of it!" Sacchan is livid. "I demand that you hand over that container, Otose!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The old lady puffs her cigarette. Her face is even more saggier than before.

"Pray tell why?"

Otose levels her with a stare. "Because I have lost it. Years ago."

Sacchan swipes out her blade faster than the blink of an eye and it is positioned across the old lady's throat. "You must really have a death wish."

"I am not afraid of death. I am old." She does not even flinch. "Whatever I am supposed to live for is no more."

"If you lost it, then it has already been destroyed." Sacchan has drawn blood. "Your recklessness has cost me. There is no other way, then."

"STOP!" Gintoki yells and pulls Sacchan back. She is strong, almost successfully resisting him. "Don't kill the old lady."

"She'll kill herself if she knows what her life is worth now."

"Look, Sacchan, there must be some other way we can destroy that holy – I mean, powerful object." He turns her away from Otose to face him and discreetly signals Catherine to leave with the old lady. They are gone within seconds. Sacchan does not seem to notice… at first.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes narrow and she turns around to find them gone. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

He sighs. "Look, I'm here to help but you must tell me something. I can't help if I'm just following you around like a headless chicken."

"The less you know-"

"I think we've established that I need to be updated." He moves closer until he sees the exact color of her eyes again. "You have permission to kill me if I screw it up."

Her pupils enlarge as she studies him wordlessly. Gintoki has more than half a mind to kiss her again but she steps away before his brain signals his body.

"We'll talk tomorrow. There's someone I have to contact first."

* * *

Gintoki hates that "tomorrow" could mean anything between the next twenty-four hours. "Tomorrow" means hours of torture. He couldn't really sleep much. She keeps dominating his thoughts – and dreams.

Truth be told, he tries to care about that damn object but he only finds himself naturally drawn to her. After their latest steamy encounter, his thoughts swirled with her hips and juggled with her breasts. He blames her supposed mysterious persona. She is keeping him on edge.

Once they get it out of the way – when she tells him everything today – she will no longer harbor in his thoughts. He just wants to return to his odd jobs and bumming days.

He drifts into slumber and is awoken by her naked form after midnight. She bears nothing except a stringed coin around her throat. It shines painfully in the darkness almost blinding him. Gintoki's body fails him as she slides over, presenting her breasts to his face.

"Look." Her hands graze his shoulders.

"I am," he whispers huskily and bows his head to nip at her breast.

She stops him, "Not that. The object, watch it and know."

His eyes focus on the reflective piece at her throat. Immediately, he feels a rush in his veins, heat projects from his center and vibrates his nerves. His limbs are suddenly larger and he can hear his brain thinking of millions of ideas, recalling every single memory, knowing every piece of concept ever imagined. He is bigger than everything that surrounds him right now and the woman in front of him, he can make her do anything he ever wanted her to do.

Gintoki move his hands, full of cosmic energy, cupping her bottom and pulling her closer to him. He can make them one.

"Have you seen it?" She whispers and her voice is feeble to him. She is an object he will control and possess.

He knows what she needs.

The mirrored coin disappears. Gintoki blinks and all that is left is Sacchan, bare and less vulnerable in his arms. She is watching him through heavy-lidded eyes. But instead of breaking the moment, as they should have, they kiss both with understanding and wonder, and Gintoki lets his palms graze gently over her bottom.

Sacchan moans and surrenders as he spreads her thighs open to settle her over his hardness.

"What just happened?" He asks her in between their starved kisses.

"I'm distracting you." She moves largely over his hips and he barely contains himself. "Is it working?"

He turns her over but doesn't stop grinding against her softness. They make eye contact. "That object. I've witnessed its power."

"It's dangerous. We have to destroy it."

"I agree. But you have to tell me more."

Sacchan nods. "But not like this."

He releases a frustrated groan. "You're the one who started it. I'm merely finishing your task." She definitely has her ways. The way she operates somehow worked on him. He previously thought himself better than this but he can never help himself around her. And she isn't even his type.

Sacchan releases her hips from him, closing herself off but still leans in for another kiss. They go on for a few minutes until she is prompted away by his fingers tweaking her nipples.

"What?" He hates being interrupted when things are getting good. When are they ever going to go all the way?

"I'm sorry. Zenzou… He…"

Zenzou. That hemorrhoid bastard. Are they-? "Are you lovers?" He is never this straightforward.

"No! Of course not!" She snaps and leans back but he holds her to him, aware of her breasts pressed against his own chest. He is still very much aroused and he wants her to feel him on her thighs. He needs her to distract him some more.

"Then what?"

"When he spoke of you and how you could help me… I asked him so many questions and yet…"

"And what?"

"I never thought you'd be like this."

"Like what?"

"Never mind." She slithers away and disappears for a while to get dressed.

Gintoki is severely disappointed but soon she is next to him and they have locked lips again. "Not that I'm not enjoying this… but you might have to tell me what our plans are soon." He is officially sexually frustrated because of this woman who has suddenly crashed into his life.

"There is a way to destroy it other than using the container." She does not stray from his arms.

"How?"

"In the far mountains, there is a temple where legend says a hidden lake is."

"Legend?"

"Listen first," she hissed., still in his embrace. "I must take it to that lake and submerge it, rendering it useless as its energy will be diffused into the earth."

"Why you? A body of water can destroy that much energy?" He has witnessed it just by gazing into the reflection.

Her palms smooth his cheeks with such sweet tenderness. "Because I am the vessel that holds this object. Only I can control it now and it is up to me to destroy it before it is put in the wrong hands."

"You… You hold that much power?"

"It has no effect on me. I cannot utilize its power, only keep it."

"How did it come into your possession in the first place?"

She rubs his chest enticingly, "I'll tell you next time." They kiss again and again and spend the rest of the night together, just at the ridiculous brink of letting go.

* * *

Zenzou finds him a few days later on a park bench. Gintoki is busy but the annoying ninja is determined to grab his attention.

"Fuck you, Zenzou, come back later." He concentrates on the view of a small window where a young woman is removing her underwear.

"What are you doing that is making you so busy?"

"Shut up. I don't have to tell you." The woman steps out of view but soon reappears in full naked glory. The rest of the world disappears for Gintoki. He is hooked to her voluptuous body parading within his visual area.

He is not aware that Zenzou had been speaking until he is smacked across the head with JUMP. "You could go to jail for that."

Gintoki regretfully tears his eyes away. "WHAT could be more important that watching a young and beautiful woman in her natural state?" Zenzou is giving him a bad headache.

Without moving a muscle, Zenzou mutters, "Sarutobi is missing."

"WHAT?"

"Six days and we haven't heard from her. This isn't like her. Unless… Have you heard from her?"

"No." Gintoki refuses to think of that woman. After whatever went on between them that night and several times before, she disappears on him, leaving him out of the equation again. Leaving him suffering with frustration and burning desire. "She probably took care of her business on her own."

"That is probably not what happened."

"Oh yeah?"

"She needs you."

"I feel used." He is starting to feel grumpy.

"Her enemies are dangerous. There is reason to suspect that she is in danger."

Gintoki pauses, forgetting all about the woman at the window. "Is she?"

"Do you want to find out?"

"Just tell me how to find her."

 _ **Author's end note:** Annoyed mode._


End file.
